Fire Work
by Miyako Miyazaki
Summary: At New Year's party, Hao drops by and takes Ren with him to give him his birthday gift... lemon... HaoRen...


Hello minna-san! This is a New Year fic as you know already.

Ok, this is a yaoi fic that has lemon, so if you don't like that sort of stuff you know where the 'back' button is, ne?

Anyways, I don't own Shaman King or any of its characters.

Now on with the story.

**Fire Work **

"Manta, get the food ready!" a female voice yelled.

"Hai, Anna!" cried a young voice back.

"Only an hour is left 'till new year, you want us to miss it!?" shouted Anna.

"No, Anna!" cried Manta, tiredness clear in his voice.

"Yoh, move that table to the middle of the room! Horo and Chocolove, move the chairs with him!"

"Yes, Anna!" the three of them cried, none of them dared to turn her back.

It was eleven PM, and the Asakura's household was busy getting ready. Yoh and all his friends were at his for the new year party and each of them were having something to get it ready. Manta had to make the food, as it was so obvious, but was helped by Ryu and Tamao.

A lone figure stood by the wall watched as the work went with bored expressions, he didn't really care if this was new year party or a last year one. He hated them anyways; it reminded him of something he didn't want to remember.

"Ren!" Horo called to him, "Come help us; we'll finish faster if more people did the work, you know!"

"It's not like this party will be any fun, anyways." Ren huffed as he went over and helped them with their work.

He have been thinking of a fire shaman lately; things were never boring when he was around. True, they would fight and be on guard, but that was the thrill of it, you never expect what would happen next, '_Besides_,' Ren thought to himself, amused, '_He has his own strange sense of humor_.'

FLASH!

Ren blinked twice to get his vision back to normal. "This photo is worth _millions_!!" Horo laughed, as he ran off with the camera. "You brain damaged _snow_-_bunny_, get back here or I'll cut you to _pieces_!!!" Ren ran after him, kwan dao in hand. Horo gave a yelp and ran for dear life.

The others laughed at them, same old Horo and Ren.

Outside, a figure just smirked.

XXXXXXXXXX

Everyone stood as they watched the clock with their breaths held, except for Ren of course, it was only one minute and it will be new year.

"Just 50 seconds." Yoh said.

Silence.

"40 seconds." Horo said.

Silence.

"30…" Chocolove whispered.

Silence.

"20…" Lyserg smiled.

Silence.

"Ten, nine, eight, seven, six, five, four, three, two, one… HAPPY NEW YEAR, MINNA!!!!"

Ren almost got deafened by the shouts, but as they stopped they started again startling him with them, "HAPPY BIRTHDAY, REN!!!!!"

"Nani-" he didn't get to say anything as Horo, Chocolove and Yoh tackled him to the floor with hugs, "You thought we didn't know, ne?"

"Hey, Ren!" Horo shoved something into Ren's face, "Open my gift!!!"

"And mine!" Chocolove, too, shoved his gift to Ren.

"But," Ren started, not knowing what to say, "I- I don't know…how-"

"Ne, Ren," Yoh gave a lazy smile, "Jun told us. We all got presents for you!"

Ren snorted; that says everything.

"I have my own present for you," a fire just exploded in the middle of the room startling all of them, and Asakura Hao was there, "Tao Ren."

They all tensed upon seeing him, but Ren felt relief for some reason.

"Ne, Oniisan," Yoh blinked, "Where is the present, then?"

They all fell over, Horo soon got his balance back, "Yoh, what are you saying!!!!????"

"But he said he got a present for Ren, too." Yoh whined.

"Hao!!!" Lyserg shouted, ready to attack, "How da-"

"Yeah, yeah, not now." Hao made his way to the Tao and pinned him to the wall, "What's the meaning of this, Hao!" Ren glared, trying to free himself only to have their bodies pressed against each other fully.

"Why, I'm giving you my gift, Ren!" Hao smiled, but then he closed the rest of the space between their faces and landed his lips against Ren's.

Several gasp went through the room, but it didn't stop Hao from licking Ren's lower lip asking for entrance.

Ren's eyes widened and opened his mouth to say something, but he was silenced as Hao slipped his tongue into his mouth in a breath-taking kiss, which Ren couldn't help but moan at as the kiss was deepened.

Hao's arms sneaked their way around Ren's waist as he drew him even closer to his body, smirking when he felt Ren's own arm wrapping themselves around his neck.

After a few seconds they broke apart panting, "I take it you liked my gift, ne?" Hao smirked as he saw Ren's flushed face.

Ren glared up at him, "Damn you, Asakura." He then smirked back and whispered, "But, yes… I guess I did."

"That's great!" Hao squealed, "Because my present isn't over yet!"

"What!? But-" Ren tried to say anything, but Hao just took hold of his hand and they both got surrounded by fire, then disappeared into thin air.

The room was silence as the shamans tried to process what just happened, then they all turned to Yoh, who started laughing, "You've gone crazy, Yoh?" Lyserg shouted, "Ren has just been kidnapped and you're setting there _LAUGHING_!!??"

"Daijobu, Lyserg." Yoh waved him off lazily, "Hao-Oniisan won't harm Ren, if anything, it's Ren's lucky day!"

Their mouths fell onto the floor.

XXXXXXXXXX

Hao and Ren appeared in wide green field in a burst of flame.

"Where are we, Hao?" Ren looked the place over, liking the view of the clear sky and stars.

"Whatever you want to call it." He smiled as he walked behind Ren and circling his waist with his arms, "But I call it 'my paradise'."

Ren sighed and turned to face Hao, "What are you planning?"

"That's for me to know," Hao smirked as he lowered his face to Ren's neck, "And for you to find out." He then started kissing his neck, receiving an answering moan from the Tao, his smirk widened as he began to suck at the skin, "H-Hao, s-stop…" Ren protested, but he was tilting his head back to give Hao more access.

Hao ignored him and slowly lowered him onto the grass carpeted ground, he then moved his hands to Ren's shirt and started unbuttoning it. Ren was startled when he felt his shirt being removed from his body and was about to stand up, however he fell back with a soft sigh as Hao started licking on his chest and nipples.

Hao noticed the effect on the Tao and wanted to try something more; he moved his lips to his left nipple and gave it a lick. He liked what he got when he felt Ren tense beneath him. Going further, Ren arched his back as Hao sucked on his nipple, giving a loud moan, "Hao!"

Hao continued to abuse the nipple then turned to the other one, making Ren writhe under him, "H-Hao, pl-please…"

Hao looked at Ren, who was panting, and felt himself arouse at the sight of the flushed shaman, he leaned up and kissed him fully on the lips, Ren responding to him.

Ren as so lost in the kiss he didn't realize until too late that his clothes were now completely gone. He broke the kiss and stared at the grinning half dressed Hao over him, "Just exactly _when_ did you undress us?"

Hao only smiled lazily down at Ren then lowered himself down to his lower body, Ren tilted his head to the side wondering what Hao was doing. A cry was heard as Ren arched so painfully back; Hao had just took him in his mouth and was doing wonders to him.

Ren's face had turned scarlet with pleasure and his breathing were fast and ragged, he tried to grip anything to hang on with, which turned out to be the grass under and around him.

Hao moved his head up and down Ren's hardening cock, running his tongue over the tip of it, making Ren howl with pleasure. He wrapped a hand around Ren's balls and squeezed them gently. Ren couldn't hold it any longer and left the grass to grip Hao's hair in a tight hold as he felt the pressure rising to uncontrollable high.

Hao heard Ren cry out loudly as his seed shot into his mouth before collapsing back onto the floor panting for a breath.

Hao swallowed every drop he could before wiping his mouth with the back of his hand, then crawled up and over Ren and started kissing him again.

"H-Hao…" Ren struggled for words, wrapping his arms around the older Asakura "I-I have never fe-felt anything like that be-before…"

"That was you first?" Hao raised an eye-brow. Ren blushed and nodded, "It was my first kiss, too…"

"That's great!" Hao grinning, "I got to be your first!!"

Ren glared but his eyes widened when he felt something against his thigh, "Uhh… is that…?"

Hao grinned even wider, "Yes, I didn't get to… relieve myself yet, you know." Ren stared up at him for a second before he pushed Hao off and sat up glaring, "And how are you planning to 'relieve' yourself?"

Hao shrugged, "I didn't think about it yet."

Ren thought it over for a minute then moved closer to Hao, "Ren?"

Ren just ignored him and started working on removing Hao's pants. With that done, Ren sat on his lap and wrapped his arms around his neck, gulping slightly. "Ren!" Hao's eyes widened as he realized what Ren was going to do, "You don't have to do this-" Ren shut him up with a searing kiss that had Hao powerless by it.

Ren rose up a little then slowly, he sat on Hao's cock feeling it press against him first then start slipping in slowly and painfully.

"Ahh…" Ren moaned as he felt himself stretching as he impaled himself, "H-Hao…"

Hao held his breath as he felt Ren's inner wall wrap tightly around him, "Ren…" Ren stopped moving as he reached to the hilt and tried to adjust.

They both didn't move for a while, waiting for Ren to get comfortable and ready, which Ren signaled to by tightening his hold around Hao neck and a kiss to the lips.

Hao changed their position so Ren was under him again, but this time he hooked his legs over his shoulders so that it was easier for the both of them.

Ren relaxed himself getting ready to what to come, which didn't take long. He shut his eyes close as he felt Hao pull out of him slowly then push back in again. It went on slow at first, but slowly it gained speed and power as it went on.

Ren felt the pain he was feeling ebbing away and being replaced by pleasure as Hao thrust into him, he then let a shout as he felt him hit a place within him tat sent jolts of pleasure through his being making him feel the pressure rising again.

Hao thrust into the shaman beneath, he was already close to his release just watching Ren's flushed face, now he wasn't sure how long he was going to last. He took Ren's neglected cock and started pumping it in time with his thrust, earning an erotic cry from Ren, making him lust even more, thrusting harder and deeper, hitting that special spot which seemed to have great effect on his shaman.

Ren screamed as he felt Hao hit that place over and over again making him see stars. Suddenly he felt Hao thrusting in with all his might band force directly on that spot and Ren couldn't take it any longer, hugging Hao tightly close him, he screamed Hao's name one final time as he released into Hao's hand.

Hao felt Ren's wall contract wildly and tightly around him as he climaxed and couldn't hold on anymore, he climaxed into Ren's no longer virgin body, moaning Ren's name.

They both collapsed, Hao on top of Ren, panting and basking in the after glow of the climax.

After a few minutes they regained their composers, "Hao…?" Ren was the first to speak.

"Mmm…?" Hao mumbled, his head resting on Ren's chest.

"You think you could get yourself out now?" Ren blushed as he whispered, making Hao chuckled a little then pull out of Ren, earning a low moan.

"Better now?" Hao asked. Ren nodded, "Much."

They were silent for a moment before Hao started again, "Ren?"

"Yeah?"

"Happy birthday and happy new year."

"Thank you, Hao." Ren smiled and looked at the sky, only to see fire-works lighting the night sky.

"That's the spirit of fire," Hao explained, but when he saw the questioning look in Ren's eyes he continued, "He feeds up on our energy and mood, you see."

Ren thought about it, then smirked, "That's our fire-work then, ne?"

Hao chuckled, "I guess, yeah."

And they fell silent once again.

"Hao?" Ren sighed.

"Hai, Ren?"

"I…" he trailed off, but then he leaned up and kissed Hao softly, "I love you, Asakura Hao."

"I love you too, Tao Ren." Hao kissed him back then pulled back smirking, "Ready for another go?"

"Whenever you're ready" Ren smirked back.

"Then let the fire-work begin once again!"

**Owari**

Wow, I just finished it! (21:15). (1-1-2007)

7 pages in one day… and I had to stop writing 'My Destiny' just so I can write this. I'm not into one-shots but I'm so madly in love with this pairing I couldn't miss it. I was soooo busy today, I wasn't even home until evening, and I'm posting this as soon as I finished!

My first Hao/Ren lemon! Mrs. Asakura Hao reminded me of the date.

Review, please!

**Miako6**


End file.
